Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof rack structure, and, more particularly, to a roof rack structure including a roof rail integrally formed.
Description of Related Art
In general, roof racks are mounted on both sides of an upper portion of a roof of a vehicle body, a roof rack comprises two stanchions and a side bar coupled between the two stanchions, and thereby goods can be carried when necessary.
Two stanchions are generally made from plastic material, form both end portions of a roof rack, and play a role of supporting a side bar.
A side bar forms a body of a roof rack, and is generally made from aluminum both strength and lightness of which are excellent.
Further, a stanchion cover made from plastic material is separately produced, is combined with a stanchion, and thereby accomplishes an exterior aesthetical feature.
Assembly time and assemble-ability are deteriorated because a roof rack structure is formed by relatively multiple parts, so this needs improving.
For example, a number of parts for a roof rack structure is 32 per a vehicle, and a number of assembly places per a vehicle reaches 14 in a prior art.
Therefore, a roof rack structure is required, the roof rack structure assembly of which is improved by reducing a number of parts and exterior aesthetical feature of which is accomplished simultaneously.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.